


Third Friday Revelations

by PrettyPinkCupcake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rigel Black Chronicles - murkybluematter
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, Missing scene from the Futile Facade, Moment of realisation... or is it?, Rigelverse, murkybluematter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPinkCupcake/pseuds/PrettyPinkCupcake
Summary: [Fanfiction of murkybluematter's Rigel Black Chronicles.  Set in chapter 6 of the Futile Facade]The third Friday in September is the annual Heads of House meeting, an opportunity for the Hogwarts senior faculty to discuss matters that might be of pertinence to the others, all very informally and off the record.Not even Tom Riddle's plans for Rigel Black's fourth year at Hogwarts could stop this meeting, even if it was not shown in the Futile Facade.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 155
Collections: Rigel Black Chronicles Appreciation





	Third Friday Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This will only make sense to fans of murkybluematter's Pureblood Pretense, Serpentine Subterfuge, Ambiguous Artifice and the Futile Facade, as it's a scene missing from the Futile Facade (set partway through chapter 6). 
> 
> If you haven't read these works, you've missed something significant in the world of Harry Potter FanFiction, so what are you waiting for? Read them!

# Third Friday Revelations

Before Severus knew it, it was once again the third Friday in September: time again for the dreaded annual Heads of Houses meeting. Severus ground his teeth as he entered the staffroom. He was not looking forward to this; he never did. With the tournament on the horizon, his normally heavy workload could only increase. Unfortunately, attendance was mandatory for all Heads of House; Dumbledore wouldn’t take no for an answer (Merlin knew what the old wizard would do to him if he ever skipped another Heads of House meeting; one instance of pink cauldrons was one instance too many), and his colleagues actually seemed to _like_ these meetings. 

Minerva had brought a tin of her favourite Scottish shortbread, Pomona had raided Greenhouse 3 to provide a fresh fruit platter, Filius had asked the house elves to supply a selection of cheeses and crackers, and Albus had provided a tooth rotting, sickeningly sugary selection of muggle sweets. (Nobody needed that much sugar. No wonder the Headmaster had so much energy and enthusiasm for these meetings.) Severus went to deposit his contribution – it was his firm belief that a bottle of Firewhiskey was a necessity to survive these meetings, particularly with Riddle’s plans for the year – but Albus wandlessly confiscated that before he’d even placed it on the coffee table.

“A bit later, I think,” he said. Pomona nodded in agreement with Albus, summoning a house elf to bring Severus some tea, while Filius offered him some him cheese and biscuits. Severus opened his mouth to respond, but then thought the better of it. He wasn’t about to waste his time arguing; Merlin knew these meetings were long enough without unnecessary debate. Pomona preferred elderberry wine, and Filius was not a great drinker. Minerva just pursed her lips; she was not one to say no to Firewhiskey, and he suspected that as Deputy, Albus had told her more about Riddle’s plans than he had Filius and Pomona.

Defeated, Severus sat down in his favourite leather chair and let the words of the meeting wash over him as he sipped his tea. There was nothing of import in the usual start of term announcements (somehow Albus had glossed over the tournament; perhaps he was leaving discussion of that for later), so Severus could let his mind wander and consider other, more advantageous matters. Thankfully the elves knew how to brew tea to his specifications – strong and black, with just a touch of sugar. 

Severus was mentally restocking the potions ingredient supply storeroom when he realised that Minerva was chortling about the success of her Gryffindors in the recent OWLs and NEWTs. He could not let this go without comment.

“The Weasleys did particularly well this year. Fred and George both managed Outstanding in their OWLs for all but History of Magic.”

“Despite their penchant for mischief, they are actually quite brilliant students,” Filius chimed in. 

“Agreed,” twinkled the Headmaster. “I must confess that I have quite enjoyed some of their antics.”

Pomona, Filius and Minerva smiled while Severus just rolled his eyes. They all knew that on at least one occasion Albus had been more than just an observer to the Weasley terrors’ pranking. Still, even though the terrors could cause chaos, at least they’d learnt not to do it in his classroom. He smirked as he recalled those rather painful lessons – painful for the twins, not him.

“Percy Weasley got ten NEWTs, all Outstanding, and he’s now working for one of the top legal firms,” Minerva added proudly. “He even managed to pick up International Studies as a late elective and get an Outstanding NEWT for that.”

“So, if perchance, Mr Weasley had been doing additional study, that hypothetical additional study certainly caused him no harm,” Severus drawled. He couldn’t help himself. In his mind Minerva had overstepped the mark last year with her thinly veiled accusations that Percy Weasley was completing Marcus Flint’s assignments. Not that he’d ever thought the culprit had been Percy Weasley, but he did want to make a point.

“That was resolved last year,” Minerva said primly. She’d not been happy when Marcus Flint showed her up and she’d had to eat her words. “Marcus Flint was using the Psychic Transcription Charm.”

Severus almost laughed at Minerva’s defence of his student. But he wasn’t about to let his Slytherin down, frustrating though it was that he knew that Flint hadn’t completed his assignments himself and had somehow managed to fool Minerva. (Severus ignored the fact that he too, didn’t know how Marcus had done it). If he didn’t know better, he’d think Marcus had access to a time turner. 

“Yes, and Mr Flint showed just how well he understood the coursework with eight Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations. And the Exceeds Expectations was Care of Magical Creatures, a course he didn’t actually take.” added Severus.

“No wonder he didn’t take Care of Magical Creatures, with that dreadful man,” huffed Pomona vehemently, her protective nature coming to the fore. “Not that I could ever have imagined he’d do what he did to poor Mr Black. If what I heard is true, it’s just as well that Pettigrew perished, or I wouldn’t have been responsible for my actions.” Minerva and Filius nodded fiercely but, somewhat surprisingly, said nothing. Severus wondered just how much of the story the Headmaster had shared with them. Enough that they knew not to discuss it further, apparently. They would at least have known about the time turner and the secrecy that accompanied that. Severus was certain, however, that Mr Black had not told anyone, least of all the Ministry, the full story. 

Arcturus Rigel Black was one of the most perplexing students Severus had ever taught. Secretive, fiercely independent, magically powerful, and completely dedicated to his work. It wasn’t unanticipated that the discussion would soon turn to Mr Black. He was only surprised it had taken this long.

Pomona directed her attention to Severus. “I do hope Mr Black’s okay now. I know that he was still recovering from his ordeal last year and had good reason to be excused from his exams,” here Severus had to stifle a snort at the memory of Rigel begging to be able to sit his exams, “but I was disappointed he didn’t get to sit them. I was looking forward to seeing how he performed. I’ve never met a student with a greater grasp of herbology than Rigel Black. Not even Neville Longbottom, with all his passion for plants, comes close. Mr Black has knowledge far in advance of his year. I dare say he could sit his Herbology OWL, if not his Herbology NEWT, today, and gain an Outstanding.”

“It’s not just Herbology,” said Filius. “Charms too. Mr Black’s comprehension of charms theory has always been excellent, very advanced for his age. He seems to know the theory behind many of the more complex charms before I even explain it. And while his practical work slipped a bit last year, it’s once again coming effortlessly to him. Since the school year began he has once more been successfully casting the charm on his first attempt, every time.” Filius turned to the Headmaster. “I don’t suppose you know why?”

Severus jumped in. No need to let Albus say more than was needed. He knew Albus had reassessed Rigel’s magical output recently, and while Albus had shared the information with him as Rigel’s head of house, Severus was certain that Rigel would not want it known that he was indeed a Lord-level wizard. Even if it might be nice to see Minerva have to eat her words. Only one Lord-level wizard a century Minerva? Hah! And that wasn’t considering the unknown potential of Rigel’s cousin, the even more baffling Harriet Potter. 

“Rigel has always been powerful. He was able to imbue four Aconite Alleviations in a row as a second-year student,” Severus said, for once feeling no need to hide the pride in his voice. “Last year he did have difficulty adjusting to the maturation of his core.” No need to mention suppressors. Or the debacle with Riddle. “That issue has been resolved and Rigel can now fully access and control all of his magic.” 

“Ah yes,” added Dumbledore, as Severus glared at the Headmaster, silently willing him not to say too much. “I remeasured his output coefficient during our Alchemy class. It is now more consistent with his demonstrated power level.” His tone made it clear that was all he was saying, despite the curious looks on his colleagues’ faces.

Severus sighed internally. Thankfully Albus had respected the boy’s privacy. He hoped that the conversation would wind up so that they could finish without further unnecessary discussion. Unfortunately for Severus, Minerva had other ideas. Not only did she have to add her two sickles worth about Rigel, (“the boy’s a prodigy. He continually shows an understanding of topics not covered until NEWT-level transfiguration”) but she raised the complaints she’d received from several of her Gryffindors about the banned Duelling Club.

Severus had to admit sympathy for her position. He knew just how much Draco had been looking forward to continuing with the Duelling Club this year, and how much work the boy had put into it. Draco would definitely have a better Potions grade if he channelled that level of enthusiasm into Potions. He’d also had to suffer several long conversations with Lucius expounding Draco’s position at length.

But the Headmaster was adamant and would not be swayed. No Duelling Club.

Severus had to give Minerva credit; she was persistent.

“But why can’t the students practice duelling?” she asked. Again. This meeting was never going to end. “Dawlish isn’t even offering duelling as an elective this year.”

“I’m sorry, Minerva, but my decision stands. I have thought long and hard on this, and I’ve had quite extensive discussions with Auror Dawlish and defence practitioners. He is quite correct when he says that the students must be taught how to react appropriately. Duelling does not teach that. It creates an artificial environment and ingrains reactions that will not help our students if ever they are in a real fight for their lives.”

“In a fight for their lives?” Minerva scoffed. “This is a school, Albus! They will not have to fight for their lives here.”

“Tell that to Rigel Black,” Severus snarked. “I suppose he was not fighting for his life when he encountered a basilisk, a mad magical construct, a deranged werewolf, and a possessed wizard.”

“I am ashamed to admit that’s true,” Albus said sorrowfully. “But the fact of the matter remains that the skills we teach our students are skills that they will use throughout their lives. Those skills must be useful.”

“Filius! You were a duelling champion. Surely you disagree with this ban too?” Minerva queried, casting around for support.

Filius looked reluctant to enter the fray. “I’m sorry, Minerva. Tournament duelling is very artificial. It’s not what our students need. The DADA course this year is. You can read the writing on the wall as well as I can. There is unrest in our society, and we must prepare our students as best we can to face the world outside Hogwarts.”

“What a wonderful segue into our next item of discussion,” Albus said blithely, ignoring the glare from Minerva. “As we must now discuss how the world outside Hogwarts will be shining the spotlight on us this year. But before we start of the details of Tom’s “True” Triwizard Tournament, I think we could all do with a drink.” About bloody time, thought Severus, as Albus wandlessly rescued the bottle of Firewhiskey, conjured five tumblers and generously filled each one. This was going to be a long night, and he didn’t think one bottle of Firewhiskey would be enough.

It wasn’t until much later that night (or was it now early in the morning? The Heads of House meeting had dragged on for much longer than it should have thanks to that atrocious tournament), that several things finally crystallised for Severus.

 _One_ : Access to a time turner – _or access to a person with a time turner_ – would have allowed Marcus Flint to deceive Minerva without using the Psychic Transcription Charm. Severus knew Flint might be good, but he wasn’t _that_ good.

 _Two_ : Rigel Black had access to a time turner. And Severus knew now (thanks to Draco’s admonishment of him last term) that giving Rigel a time turner was like giving Rigel the keys to the kingdom.

 _Three_ : Rigel Black was always studying. He studied potions. He studied Occlumency. He studied healing to keep up with his cousin. Merlin knew what else he studied, but Severus was starting to have a few suspicions

 _Four_ : Rigel Black had a comprehensive understanding of the coursework for OWL and NEWT students in at least Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration. 

_Five_ : Rigel Black was friends with the Weasleys – including Percy Weasley. The very same Percy Weasley who had been suspected of helping Flint because of the similarity of the ideas raised in his and Flint’s essays.

Minerva, Filius and Pomona couldn’t believe that it was a much younger student completing Flint’s assignments. According to them, it couldn’t be anyone more than a year or two younger than Flint.

So of course it would be Rigel, a first year completing a fifth year’s homework, a second year completing a sixth year’s assignments, a third year handing in NEWT level work. Rigel broke the laws of magic with his ability to cross into another wizard’s core. His knowledge of and dedication to potions was something Severus had only dreamed of. Was there an expectation that the boy hadn’t defied?

Just wait till Severus got his hands on the boy. He’d be in so much trouble… 

No. That wouldn’t achieve anything. 

Severus himself had pointed out to Minerva that no harm was being done by Flint outsourcing his assignments to someone else. That hadn’t changed just because it was Rigel who was the culprit. There was still no harm. Not to Flint, and not to Rigel, who’d somehow managed to complete his own assignments, Flint’s assignments, his own extracurricular studies, and his advanced potions and brewing. Severus knew that Rigel had long since abandoned their initial agreement about the use of his lab, but as long as his studies didn’t suffer and the student ingredient storeroom wasn’t pillaged, Severus didn’t want to know.

Severus briefly wondered what Flint had used to blackmail Rigel with. Then again, sometimes it was better not to know. All teenagers had secrets, but he knew from Rigel’s rigidly controlled demeanour and unnatural repression that Rigel’s secrets were of an order of magnitude greater than a teenager’s petty crushes. Severus was fast becoming convinced that it would be better that the boy’s secrets remain secret. Plausible deniability was a wonderful thing.

With what Riddle had planned this year for Rigel, it was probably all for the best that Rigel had knowledge that people wouldn’t expect. The boy would definitely need it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
